My Fragile Heart
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: After being raped as a teenager Christina can't bring herself to trust a man. So, what happens when she has to work with one? AU
1. chapter 1

**Years ago.**

Christina never was a party kind of person. The only reason she was here was to make sure Molly got home. So, while Molly had one too many drinks Christina sat in the backyard counting the number of people that fell in the pool. By the time she got to ten someone had joined her. A stranger. A human that went to New Salem High School. He seemed friendly. He even offered her lemonade as opposed to the beer and other drinks. She accepted it and that's when her life changed forever. She could vaguely remember what occurred next. Drew had arrived. He'd cornered her. She could barely function. She passed out.

When she woke up she was pregnant.

Xxx

 **Now,**

Christina woke up. She sat up shaking the horrible memory from her head and looked around her room. She was safe. She pulled her life together after that night all those years ago. She'd finished her education at home and gotten a job at Grinwoods after the baby was born. She kept the child. It was after all, hers despite the grim circumstances in which he came to be. Christina was determined to give her son a good life and raise him to be the opposite of his father. However, she could never bring herself to trust a man again.

"Mom?"

"Come in,"

The door opened and in walked Carter. Her son. He looked like Christina with the exception of his red eyes.

"The new teacher comes today," Carter informed her.

"I know,"

"Ms. Grimwood says he's nice,"

"Does she?"

"Yeah,"

"That's good,"

Carter was the only boy at Grimwoods. He'd been invited to attend Callaway on more than one occasion but he had politely refused every time. Carter preferred to stay with Christina. Even if that meant being the only boy. Now however, he was excited. A new teacher. Shaggy was his name, Carter had seen it on the contract. He couldn't understand his mother's lack of excitement though. Wasn't she excited too? Another teacher meant less work for her, right? That also meant she would get to spend more time with him. Wasn't that a good thing? Oh well, there were just some things that had never made sense to him. Like where his father was or, who he was. Christina never told him and Carter had a feeling she never would.

After talking with Christina for a while the ten-year-old went in search of the headmistress hoping to learn more about the new gym teacher. He got his wish. He learned that Shaggy had worked there a long time ago. Shortly before his mother's arrival. Cater couldn't wait to meet him. Content with his findings he went to his room and got ready for the day. He dressed in his favorite shirt, a gift from his "aunt" Molly, the shirt depicted Mario. He paired it with his worn-out jeans and beat up sketchers. After getting dressed for the day he collapsed on his bed with a comic book. It was the weekend so, he wouldn't be attending classes.

Meanwhile, Christina got ready for the day. She was dreading the day ahead. Of course, she knew not all men were horrible people. Still, she had difficulty trusting them. How would she possibly handle working with one?


	2. Chapter 2

All of the girls and Carter stood expectantly at the door. Christina stayed behind, hidden away in her classroom painting. When Shaggy and Scooby entered the building the girls ran to hug them. Ms. Grimwood happily welcomed them and introduced Carter.

"Carter, where's your mother?" Me. Grimwood asked.

"Painting in her classroom,"

"Right this way," ms. Grimwood said prompting Shaggy and Scooby to follow her.

The duo followed her to the art classroom. Ms. Grimwood opened the door and waved them inside. It was a moderately sized room. Desks were lined from wall to wall. On the farthest wall were big picture windows with lace curtains. Bins were filled with art supplies at the back of the room. Christina sat at an easel near the windows. Ms, Grimwood knocked on the doorframe grabbing Christina's attention. The teacher hastily put away her supplies and stood up facing the others. Shaggy was quick to notice Christina was stiff.

"Christina, this is Shaggy," Ms. Grimwood said.

"Hello," Christina greeted politely but somewhat coldly.

"Hi,"

"Mom, can I please play with the others outside?"

"Sure thing Carter, I think I'll join you,"

Outside, the girls were playing catch. Upon seeing Carter Winnie rushed over and asked if he wanted to play with them. The young boy nodded happily and joined in the game. Meanwhile, Christina sat in a lawn chair off to the side watching the kids play. Slowly and against her better judgment, she slipped back into her memories.

* * *

 **Years ago.**

Christina just couldn't understand why she was so ill. Had she eaten something perhaps? Currently, she was leaning against the window of the car as Draculaura drove her to the doctor. She kept thinking back to the party weeks prior. Molly had found her passed out on the floor. How she had ended up there was a complete mystery to her. At the time she pushed it to the back of her mind. Molly had been drunk so, she had taken her home. Now, she couldn't help but wonder if the party had something to do with it. At the doctor's office, they had requested she take a pregnancy test. Christina laughed at the notion but took the test anyway. When the doctor came back though he said:

"Congrats ms. Dracula you're pregnant,"

Christina nearly fainted. How on earth was she pregnant? The party! She had been drugged. It was so clear. Drew had paid the kid to drug her. Then he raped her. Now, now, she was **pregnant** with **Drew's child.** This was not good. The two girls returned home and informed Dracula of this news.

"Let me make this very, very clear. I'm keeping this child. I will have this baby and I will raise it. I'd sooner stake myself then send this baby into the foster care system,"

Dracula withheld any protests about Christina's choice. Instead, he made the appropriate accommodations for Christina. A few days later Christina was seated at her desk doing online schooling. She rested a hand on where the baby was.

"I promise I'll take care of you,"

xxxxx

* * *

 **Now.**

Winnie and Carter were excitedly running through the yard. Scooby chased behind them trying to grab the ball. They two kids wouldn't relent and poor Scooby ran into a tree effectively scaring Matches who had been napping in the startled dragon fell from the tree, Carter caught him before he hit the ground though.

"Nice Catch Carter!" Christina applauded her son.

"Thanks, Mom,"

It was at this moment that Shaggy emerged from the school, having unpacked all of his belongings. He saw the children running around and he saw Christina watching them. He pulled a lawn chair beside her and sat down. She barely paid him any mind. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on her son. She grinned as Winnie chased him. Shaggy couldn't help but wonder where the father was. He knew better than to ask a question like that. So, he focused on the kids.

"Coach, will you play with us?" Phantasma asked excitedly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shaggy laughed as he stood up and jogged over.

Carter loved playing with his friends but he was disheartened when he saw his mother leave.

"Mom?"

"I'm going to the garden Carter, I'll be back,"

"Oh, okay,"

When Christina left Carter decided he didn't want to play anymore. He was troubled. His mother had been acting really strange all day and it worried him. He sat under the tree and watched as his friends continued on with their game. Sibella soon walked over and asked him what was wrong.

"Something's wrong with Mom and I want to help but I don't know how I can," Carter confessed as Matches climbed into his lap.

"Your mother is okay Carter, she just as her off days,"

"But why?"

"Everyone has off days, just give her some space, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Now, come on,"

"Why?"

"Because it's no fun without you,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Christina was in her garden picking fresh vegetables for lunch. She found the smell of the garden comforting. Her garden had always been a place of peace for her. She knew Carter was sad when she left and he could have joined her if he had wanted to but, he didn't say anything. Christina felt her heart twist. There were things her son wanted to know that she didn't have the courage to tell him even though she knew it had to be done at some point but she wasn't ready. Christina was scared of telling her son the truth.

The creaking of the garden gate caught her attention. She looked and was surprised to see Ms. Grimwood leaning on the gate.

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing really,"

"I think that Shaggy makes you nervous"

"Now, why would you think that?"

"You forget, I know the circumstances in which Carter was conceived,"

"Fine, you got me,"

"It's okay to be nervous Christina but Shaggy is nothing like the scum sucking jerk who hurt you,"

With those words, the headmistress left. Christina was left sitting in the dirt pondering what Miss Grimwood had said. True, Shaggy wasn't, Drew but Christina still couldn't shake the nervousness. Standing, Christina brushed off the dirt and picked up her basket which had been filled with vegetables. She took the back door into the kitchen and began washing the vegetables. She put them away and returned outside. Now, Carter was playing basketball with the Callaway boys while the girls swarmed Shaggy and Scooby. No one really noticed her return so, she took this opportunity to read. Her life was changing there was no stopping it but an escape into a fictional realm was a nice break from her current reality.

It was true she wondered what could have been but she loved her son. Her life was brighter because of him. She couldn't shake the foreboding feeling in her stomach when she thought about his beginning.

Her once solid life had been rocked to the core. Changed forever.

xxx

* * *

 **Then.**

Christina watched from the window as her cousin left with her friends. She would have loved to join them but today she had a very important appointment. Christina didn't have time for fun and games anymore. If she wasn't working on school work she was planning for the baby. Trying to get her life in order was no easy feat. Oh, why had this happened to **her**? It's not that she didn't want the child anymore, it was just the knowledge that she was carrying **Drew's child.** His child, which had happened forcefully and without her consent. Maybe just maybe _this_ was Drew's plan. He'd purposely derailed her life. There was no doubt that this gave Drew satisfaction.

It was sickening. Sighing Christina retreated to the comfort of her room. She pushed the stack of school books away and turned to her sketchbook. The blank page was calling to her. Begging her to fill it with a visualization of her current mood. Just as her pencil touched the paper it was time to leave. Sighing yet again, Christina scooped up her art supplies, placed them into her neglected messenger bag and hastily ran down the stairs. This was her life now and, she had to get used to it.

xxxx

* * *

 **Now.**

Night had fallen. Christina had already tucked Carter into bed and kissed him goodnight but, she was having trouble going to sleep. This happened far too often for her liking. Repeatedly she shifted positions hoping it would help but, it didn't work. Christina gave up trying to sleep and decided to go for a walk instead. So, opening her door she slipped out of her room and tiptoed down the hall. A nice walk through the pumpkin patch would help.

"Christina?"

She flinched and, turned to see Shaggy standing in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Outside"

"Why?"

"I can't sleep,"

Before Shaggy could say anything else Christina left out thee front door. She really, really needed that walk.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later.

Shaggy couldn't figure out why Christina was so cold towards him. Of course, it didn't really bother him so much as it confused him. Maybe in time, she would warm up to him. Carter already had. This was probably because Shaggy was the only other male. Nonetheless, Shaggy knew first and foremost he was there as a teacher, not a detective. He shuddered after the last mystery had left him scarred he had returned here. With Revolta in prison, no one was around to disturb or, threaten Grimwoods. This place was a safe haven for him and Scooby. As he led the girls and, Carter through their morning jog they passed Christina who was watering the pumpkins while Matches tried and failed to bury a basketball.

"Hi, Mom!" Carter shouted as they passed by.

"Hey, Carter!" Christina shouted back.

After the jog had ended, Carter went to help his mother so she could set up for her magic class. The others had gone inside to cool down before their ballet lesson. Carter didn't participate in the ballet lesson instead, he used this hour of the day as his "me and Mom time". When he finished watering the pumpkins he went to find his mother. Christina sat on her bed with an old notebook which she dropped when Carter entered the room.

"What's that, Mom?" he then asked as she put it away.

"Nothing just an old journal,"

"Yours?"

"Yes,"

"Can I read it sometime?"

"When you're older, okay?"

"Okay,"

"We've got time to kill, what would you like to do today?"

"Can we look at the photos?"

In response, Christina dug out her photo albums as Carter joined her on the bed. She held back tears as she looked at the pictures. She had to be strong for Carter. It was hard very, very hard, however. Especially when looking at photos from her pregnancy.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Carter?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No,"

"Mom, you can tell me,"

"Nothing's wrong, Carter,"

"Okay,"

Carter wasn't so convinced, however. He knew something was off. He just didn't know what it was. Carter only wanted to help his mother. He was, after all, a very bright and observant boy. He'd talk with Miss Grimwood later, maybe she could help. After their time together ended the two went on to Christina's classroom. The others were already there, wands in hand ready for that day's lesson. Christina smiled mischievously as she took a seat at her desk.

"I hope you studied because we're taking a quiz today," she announced with great emphasis.

A chorus of disappointment voices filled the room as the quiz sheets floated to the desks. Carter gave Winnie a sympathetic look. If she thought her quiz was hard she clearly hadn't seen his. Because Carter was the teacher's son he was constantly exposed to the magic thereby placing him at a more advanced level than his classmates. Christina set the timer before excusing herself to go get something. What she really did, however, was, return to her room and rip pages from her journal. Knowing her son's curiosity she couldn't risk him reading it. She then placed the pages into a box which she locked with a magic key hidden in her jewelry box. To her son's prying eyes it would look like a normal bracelet. With this taken care of, she returned to her classroom where her students were concentrated on their quiz.

She listened to what was going on around her. Pencils, the wind outside, Scooby's claws on the floor in the kitchen. She then looked around mostly at the things on her desk. He laptop was closed, around it were framed pictures. One of her and her cousins, one of Carter, and one of Molly.

xxxx

* * *

 **Then.**

Christina's door flew open startling Christina who'd been writing a research paper. She spun around in her desk chair clutching a book as a weapon which she lowered when she saw who was at the door.

Molly.

The purple-haired girl had obviously been crying. She looked like a complete mess. Her normally neat clothes were wrinkled and torn in places, purple hair stuck to her cheeks and was unbrushed. She seemed very nervous, hesitant to come in so, Christina got up and came to her. Molly couldn't look at Christina and she had a feeling why.

"I'm-I'm-S-s-sorry, Christina,"

"Molly, it WASN'T your fault," Christina said embracing her friend.

"But-"

"Molly, just breathe okay?"

It was crystal clear how Molly felt. She cried stammering about how it was her fault. Christina didn't blame her for anything. Molly was confused by this. Christina guided Molly to her desk and offered the chair while she took the bed snuggled up to a mountain of stuffed animals. Some of which had makeup and tear stains. Christina stayed quiet, waiting for her friend to speak. Molly couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Molly?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to be the godmother,"

* * *

 **Now.**

Christina put the quizzes to the side to be graded later. She instead focused on preparing her next class. Carter and the girls ran off to History class. The wind was picking up, rain was coming and that meant the girls would want to play in it. Judging from the looks at the weather the rain wouldn't come until tomorrow What Christina didn't know was something big was going to happen tomorrow.

.That night, Christina held a pillow to her face as she sobbed. She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell her son. She sat up as the rain started pouring down. A walk, she needed a walk. She grabbed a gray oversized hoodie from her dresser, slipped on boots and headed for the door. Stepping out into the rain Christina started to walk the school grounds. She kept her head down and thus, failed to notice Shaggy watching from the window with a perplexed look on his face. Christina went for a walk every night. This intrigued him.

"It helps her clear her head,"

Shaggy turned from the window and found Sibella.

"She's your cousin right?"

"Yeah,"

"Has she always done this?"

"Not always,"

The two stayed quiet for a while before Shaggy asked:

"Have I done something?"

"No, Christina just has a hard time trusting people"

"Like, I understand that but I feel like I've done something wrong,"

"Trust me Shaggy it isn't your fault besides Carter is fine with you,"

"He's a good kid,"

"Yeah and bright too,"

"He's Christina's?"

"Yes,"

"I don't mean to pry but where's the father?"

"I don't know besides it's not my place to tell you,"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Shaggy apologized.

"She's coming back, we'd better go before she sees us,"

Christina reentered the house dripping wet from the rain. She brushed her hair from her face and dragged herself to her room. She showered and changed into warm clothes. When she climbed into her bed she turned on the lamp which cast a warm light. In the light of the lamp, Christina looked around her room as if she was looking for something. All she could see was her white furniture and lavender wall. She knew she was safe. All that was to be seen from her place on the bed was her bookshelf, her trunk and, her closet. She was safe. Content and finally tired Christina turned out the lamp not knowing what she would find the next morning.

* * *

The next day she woke up late. Her alarm clock had been shut off. As she plugged it back in she found a note for Miss Grimwood saying she took all the students Carter included on a day trip and that they would be back that night. Christina was surprised she hadn't had a day off in forever. Hurriedly she got ready for the day. She chose to wear a warm blue sweater, black sweats, and boots. After pulling her hair into a ponytail she went to the kitchen where she was surprised to find Shaggy.

"Morning Christina," he greeted politely.

"Morning," Christina replied quietly as she grabbed some fruit.

"I'm guessing you got the same note?"

"Yeah, I'm going outside,"

Shaggy watched as Christina disposed of her leftovers and headed out the front door. When he went on his morning jog he saw Christina sitting on a wooden swing. He could hear the creaking of the wood. He could also hear sobs. Why was she crying? He wanted to ask but he didn't want to further upset her so, he continued on his way. When he went back inside Christina was already there reading in the main room. The size of the book she held astounded him. He wasn't even sure they made books that big.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

She lifted the book so that the title could be seen.

 _Fairy Tales._

"That's like, a big book,"

"Yeah,"

"Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift," Christina replied before returning to her book signaling she didn't want to talk any longer.

Shaggy went to change while Christina slipped back into memories.

* * *

 **Then.**

Christina's fairytale book was a great comfort to her during her trying time. So many stories to read even though she had read every single one of them. Her mother's gift to her was Christina's prized possession. It was also a great distraction for her. She was always tired now. Tired and hungry. She got up every morning very early in order to have her schoolwork done by twelve. She'd always had intentions of finishing school early and she was well on her way to accomplishing that goal.

In her free time, .she would read and sleep. Dracula went to the council in order for Drew to be arrested but he'd disappeared. So, unable to find Drew, Dracula focused all his attention on Christina. He made sure she had all her needs met. After all, she was his brother's child. Radu had trusted him with Christina's welfare and yet, she had been raped. If Christina wanted to keep the baby so be it.

Christina knew that her uncle was just trying to look out for her however, the around the clock care was a tad overbearing. This book, as well as the others, were nice escapes. The funny thing was that when she ran out of books Dracula sent for more. Lately, though all she had been reading were books on pregnancy. Christina had shoved those aside for now. She happily fell asleep reading her beloved book.

* * *

 **Now.**

Shaggy noticed that Christina seemed to be avoiding him. He couldn't understand why. He also couldn't understand why Miss Grimwood had left them alone. He really did not want to make Christina uncomfortable or upset but, the time had come for him to talk with her. He looked all over the school but he failed to find her. He looked outside and despite the rain, she was walking the school grounds again. So, pulling on a jacket he ran outside and caught up with her. She barely looked at him.

"Why do you go for walks?"

"Helps me clear my head,"

"Even in the rain?"

"Especially in the rain,"

"Why?"

"Because Carter was born on a rainy day,"

Shaggy sensed there was more to the story than, Christina let on but, he didn't push her.

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I done something that upset you?"

"No,"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"There are some things you just wouldn't understand okay?"

"Christina" Shaggy sighed "I don't want to be your enemy,"

"And?"

"I would well, like to be your friend"

Christina stood there with a blank look on her face.

"Just think about it, please,"

* * *

Carter was elated to go on a trip but, he was happier to return home. The rain had stopped by the time they returned. When they stepped into the school a delightful smell welcomed them. Carter rushed ahead of his friends to find Christina making vegetable stew Shaggy was nearby at the table.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted happily.

"Hey, Carter where'd you go today?"

"Miss Grimwood took us to the bogs,"

"And how was it?"

"Great, Winnie bet me she could run faster but, I won,"

"Of course you did,"

"I really should have thought that through," Winnie admitted sheepishly as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes, yes you should have," Shaggy agreed, knowing very well how fast Carter was.

"Oh, well,"

"Let's eat, shall we?" Christina laughed before setting the table with Carter's help.

* * *

There was a knock on the door startling Christina who'd been brushing her hair for bed. Getting up she answered the door and was pleased to see Sibella.

"Bella, come in," Christina greeted opening the door wide enough for her cousin to enter.

Sibella entered with Matches following behind her. The two sat down on the bed while Christina took her chair.

"So, how was your day?"

"Slow and awkward,"

"What else?"

"I see what Miss Grimwood is doing and I won't have it,"

"You need to stop dwelling on the past,"

"You have no idea, Bella. It's horrible,"

"What is?"

"The nightmares, the flashbacks, the sleepless nights,"

"I know it was hard but, we're trying to help you. Please try to see that,"

Sibella left shortly afterward. So, Christina was alone with her thoughts. Christina stood from her chair and proceeded down the hall to Carter's room. She pushed open the door to the room. Posters of video games, books stacked on the floor and toys peeking out of a chest were the things that caught Christina's attention. Carter himself was curled up under his blanket reading a book. He looked away from it when he noticed his mother.

"Mom, is it bedtime already?"

"In a few minutes. I thought you'd like to hear a story before then,"

"Oh, please," Carter begged happily as he scooted over to make room for Christina.

"What story should I tell you?"

"The Wizard Of Oz?"

"Very well," Christina laughed while Carter brought her the book.

Happily, Christina began to read the book as Carter climbed back into his bed. A few chapters later Christina looked over to see Carter had fallen asleep. Chuckling to herself she stood up, tucked her son in and kissed him goodnight. It was time for a walk. She slipped on shoes, grabbed a jacket and headed for the door again. Sibella really did not understand she didn't understand it at all. She knew she and, the others were just trying to help her move on but they just didn't understand.

It was purely impossibleto move on..

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy chose not to press Christina when it came to if they could be friends. Instead, he waited for her to come to him. Classes had just ended for the day and, the two were watching the kids play. Winnie and Carter had decided to play tag. As the two ran past Carter jumped swinging from low hanging branches to avoid his best friend who was trying to tag him. Winnie followed Carter into the tree without any hesitation. Soon, they ran out of branches.

"How are we supposed to get down from here?" Winnie questioned in a huff.

"Oh that's easy, Hang on tight," Carter declared as he scooped up Winnie and leaped effortlessly from the tree.

He set Winnie on her feet while grinning happily. Maybe he couldn't fly but, he had other cool abilities. Winnie clearly appreciated the help.

"You know what this means Carter?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE IT!"

Carter facepalmed while Winnie ran off laughing happily.

"Hey, Tannis wanna help?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah,"

"Don't forget about us," Elsa cried as they started to run after Carter.

Carter did several things to thwart the attempts to catch him. He jumped from tree to tree, scaled the school building and even used Matches as a weapon (he had permission from the dragon). Try as his friends might they couldn't catch him.

"Christina, Shaggy come help us," Tannis begged.

"Of course," Christina laughed putting down her sketchbook.

"Uh-oh," Carter gulped as he swung from the tree branches.

"Look out like, here we come," Shaggy warned as he and Christina joined in the game.

The group was so caught up in their game of tag that they didn't notice Miss Grimwood was watching them with a knowing look on her face.

Carter was running out of breath. Sadly he realized he couldn't keep this up for much longer. It seemed Winnie knew this because she had started gaining on him. Her arms were outstretched as she neared him. Carter tried and failed to back away when Winnie suddenly tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Okay, okay you win," Carter wheezed.

"Finally! I beat you at something!"

"Yes you did, Now, can I please get up?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Winnie stuttered.

Winnie climbed off of Carter before helping him to his feet.

"Who wants a snack?" Christina asked as she caught up.

"We do,"

"I believe Miss Grimwood just made brownies,"

"YES,"

"Come on girls," Carter cried running to the kitchen.

That left Shaggy and, Christina by themselves. Christina then turned to leave only to have Shaggy grab her arm. This caused Christina to go stiff. Shaggy retracted his hand as Christina turned to him.

"Have you given any thought to what I said the other day?" Shaggy asked knowing that Christina most likely wouldn't tell him.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"We have to work together I just don't want any tension between us,"

"There isn't," Christina replied defensively.

"There is Christina I don't understand tell me please?"

"No," Christina said flatly before running away at top speed.

Christina didn't know how easy it would be for Shaggy to catch up with her. He ran only a few steps behind Christina much to her surprise. He followed her all the way to her room. Before she could shut the door he caught it yanking it back open with ease. She started shaking much to Shaggy's surprise. Was she scared of him? He released his grip on her door but, she didn't close it she just stood there frozen with fear. Her eyes were distant. She wasn't looking at him she seemed to be looking through him. Christina backed away from him not even bothering to close the door.

He had seen this look before. Over the years the mysteries he'd solved had gotten darker and more dangerous in nature. He'd seen this look on the faces of victims alive and, dead. He had triggered something. He wanted to help her but, he didn't know if he could.

He watched as Christina climbed into her bed and curled into a ball. Something was definitely going on. He had to get help. Running to the kitchen he called for Sibella to follow him. Sibella came and Carter followed them but, before they reached Christina Sibella gently ordered him to return to the kitchen. Carter did so begrudgingly. With him gone Shaggy and Sibella entered Christina's room where she was still frozen on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did,"

"It's fine Shaggy it's not you,"

"Yeah, it is, I triggered it,"

"Again, it's not you,"

"Then what did?"

"Her memories,"

"Does this happen often?"

"When she feels stressed or pressured but it hasn't happened for at least two years. I thought we were past this,"

"So, it IS my fault," Shaggy sighed his eyes dropping to the floor in shame.

"Shaggy, please don't blame yourself,"

"But-"

"Lots of things set her off,"

"When will she snap out of it?" Shaggy asked.

Sibella didn't respond. Instead, she walked over to the bed where Christina was as limp as a rag doll. The young Vampire sat down on the bed and began to shake Christina while mumbling things even Shaggy's advanced hearing couldn't understand. He then watched as Christina blinked then sat up as if nothing happened to her.

"You okay?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Sibella, would you give us a minute please?"

"Of course,"

Sibella left them, closing the door behind her. Shaggy stood awkwardly in place, unsure of what to do.

"Take a seat," Christina said pointing to the desk chair.

Shaggy took a seat waiting for Christina to say something when she didn't he spoke.

"I'm sorry,"

Christina laughed bitterly. It was unsettling.

"You have no idea what I just went through and yet, you apologize?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to like, intimidate you or, anything like that,"

"Intimidate me? Puh-lease" she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Then what just happened?"

"I've said before that there are things you just don't understand and that's all you need to know,"

"Christina I know what a trauma victim acts like now what happened to make you so cold?"

"I'm a vampire hybrid I'm always cold,"

"Please tell me,"

"It doesn't concern you Shaggy,"

"I want to help you,"

"Why?"

"Because that's how my parents raised me,"

"If I wanted you to know I would tell you,"

"Fine, just know that what I said the other day I meant. I really do want to be your friend, Christina,"

* * *

After Shaggy left Christina locked her door and returned to her bed. She sat against the headboard, knees to her chest, She struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to overtake her being. He had just been so, so demanding. Christina understood why Shaggy wanted answers but his way of going about it had caused her to relive things she had desperately wanted to forget. Things that she couldn't seem to forget no matter how hard she had tried to.

* * *

 **Back in High School.**

Christina could not stand Drew! He was so demanding and self-absorbed. Not to mention he had the shortest temper Christina had ever seen in her entire life. Currently, Christina was fast-walking to History in hopes of evading Drew. She failed however as she soon found herself locked in his grasp.

"Princess, I believe you're going in the wrong direction,"

"No, Drew History class is that way," Christina replied flatly, nodding in the direction she had been going.

"Yes, but your future is right here," Drew chuckled as he spun her around to face him.

"All I see is a thick skull," Christina snapped Glaring at Drew.

"Easy there girl, mind your manners," Drew warned darkly as his grip on Christina's arm started to tighten.

Christina's arm was beginning to hurt really badly. Desperately she tried to free herself from Drew's grasp. The more she struggled the tighter Drew's grip became. He only released her arm when a crunching sound was heard.

"See what happens when you aren't nice to me?"

Drew walked away leaving Christina cradling her now broken arm.

* * *

 **Now.**

Carter was very concerned. It had been hours and his mother hadn't come out of her room just yet. He had tried coaxing her out but he had failed every time. Currently, he lounged on the couch a book hanging limply from his hands. Winnie joined him on the couch assuring him that his mother would be fine.

"I can't seem to do anything," Carter sighed referring to his current state of boredom.

"Well, let's go to my room. I've got some race cars we can play with,"

"Nah, that's okay, Winnie,"

"We can build a race track," Winnie teased.

"No,"

"You can play with my favorite motorcycle,"

At this, Carter's face broke into a grin. Apparently, he had inherited mother's love for the vehicle. The duo raced to Winnie's room happily laughing all the way. The inside of the young werewolf's room was very tomboyish. Of course, it was a well-known fact that Winnie was no girly girl, not by a long shot.

Her room featured posters of superheroes like Batman, The X Men, and even Danny Phantom. There were bins filled with race cars, action figures, and comics. The only things that could be considered girly were the bin of stuffed animals and, a single Barbie doll that Christina had helped Winnie turn into a tomboy herself. Winnie dug her remote-controlled race cars from the bin and handed the motorcycle to Carter along with the controller. They then built a track.

"Okay, the first one that completes four laps wins the trophy," Winnie declared.

"You're on!" Carter agreed.

The race was just what Carter needed to relax.

"I Won!" he cried after four laps.

"Rematch?" Winnie asked.

"Ready to lose again?"

"That's not going to happen,"

"Yeah right,"

* * *

While the kids battled for the trophy Christina sat at her desk working in her sketchbook. Page after page. This often helped calm her. Everything from adorable kittens to Drew getting hurt by Christina herself this calmed her down. She had heard Carter earlier but couldn't bring herself to come out of her room just yet. She had sentenced herself to solitary for the time being. She needed quiet. After the last page in her sketchbook had been filled she stored it away and stood up. It was time to emerge from hiding.

When she stepped out of her room Carter and Winnie were there instantly.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"Winnie wants to see the pictures from the races," Carter informed her.

"I'll do you one better how about seeing my bike instead?"

"It's HERE?" the two cried completely surprised.

"Yes, go get the others and I'll show you,"

Christina led the kids to a dense area of the woods. They were confused when she stopped in front of a tree. Just as they were about to question her Christina reached right through the tree and opened a magic door before waving the kids inside. Despite the small looking tree the secret the magic door held was surprising. A garage. There were shelves full of trophies, medals, pictures but in the center of it all was Christina's bike which had been covered by a tarp. Christina pulled the tarp back with a dramatic flare. Her bike was surprisingly clean given how long it had been there.

The kids stood frozen unsure if they were allowed to go near it.

"Can you still ride it, Mom?" Carter asked as he cautiously approached the motorcycle.

"Well, of course, I can!" Christina scoffed.

"Show us!"

"No-no well, if you insist,"

Christina grabbed her helmet from its place on the shelf. Carter jumped up and down in excitement. As excited as he was that paled in comparison to the way Christina felt. She hadn't ridden her motorcycle in years. It was amazing to mount her bike. With a wave of her hand, the bike roared to life and Christina blazed away.

"I HAVE THE COOLEST MOM EVER!"

"Agreed, Carter" Winnie nodded.

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part yet," Sibella laughed cheerily.

The kids raced out of the garage just in time to see Christina do a flip.

"Wow-"

"That's not it,"

Christina's bike soared into the air suspended by the bat wings on the sides of her bike.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah,"

"Whoa,"

Shaggy came outside just in time to see Christina land on the ground. He had seen that bike before. The race! Christina was in the race. She had helped him without even knowing it

* * *

 **Then**

Shaggy was stuck in quite the situation. Dracula had caused them to take an unusual detour that had sent poor Shaggy spiraling off a cliff. Currently, the werewolf car teetered dangerously on the edge. One wrong move and that would be the end of him and Scooby both. They closed their eyes in preparation for their grim fate but it never came. Instead, one of the other racers, a mysterious girl on a motorcycle pulled him back. Before he could thank her she sped away.

However, even though he had won the race he wasn't turned back to normal. Oh, sure Dracula had given him the book but, when he returned home he found that the counterspell had been ripped out.

He was a werewolf now and he poured his free time into learning what that entailed. No matter how much he learned it was crystal clear his life would never be the same.

* * *

 **Now.**

The rain came without warning. It wasn't a raging thunderstorm but, a nice calm rain shower. The kind that made people sleepy except, Christina wasn't that type of person. She walked with her head down going over the day's events in her head. Shaggy wanted to be her friend and Miss Grimwood was clearly trying to play matchmaker. Christina wasn't having any of it. She didn't need a boyfriend. She was perfectly capable of living without one couldn't they see that? She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't notice the people watching from the window again.

Sibella and, Shaggy were watching. Sibella was concerned for Christina as was Shaggy. It didn't matter that Christina was so cold toward him he was genuinly concerned. They wanted to help her yet, she continuously pushed them away.

"She has trust issues," Sibella explained gravely.

"I can tell,"

"I want to help her,"

"Me too,"

"How can we?"

"Show her you care without being overb,"

The two turned at the sound of Miss Grimwood's voice.

"We try,"

"Maybe you're going about it the wrong way," Miss Grimwood explained.

"How?"

"You can show her you care in little ways not, big obvious ones,"

"Oh,"

"Give it a try,"

"Okay, we will,"


	5. Chapter 5

Winnie and Carter were in Christina's garden helping her gather squash which she would fry for dinner. The three worked quietly without conversation because the kids knew the garden was a quiet place for Christina. The day was chilly and so, they didn't work for very long. After the squash had been gathered and, taken inside the trio went their separate ways. Christina headed to the kitchen while Winne and, Carter went to the main room where they were soon playing a board game with the others. After the game had wrapped up Carter excused himself and went to his room leaving a room full of smirking girls looking at Winnie.

"What?" she questioned as she picked up the game pieces.

"You like Carter!" Elsa teased.

"What? I do not!" Winnie responded.

"Yes, you do!" Phantasma squealed.

"No, I do not," Winnie repeated.

"Oh, just admit it," Elsa stated.

"I do not have a crush on Carter!" Winnie argued before stomping away in a huff.

The young werewolf threw open the door to her room and stomped inside before slamming it shut. Winnie jumped on to her bed and landed with a soft thump. She did not have a crush on Carter. Where had her friends, gotten such a stupid idea?

"I do not have a crush," Winnie muttered to herself in annoyance.

Then again, Carter was sort of cute. Wait, no no! He was her FRIEND. She absolutely did NOT have a crush on Carter. Okay, he was kind and, funny. He was also smart and kind of cute. NO, SHE DID NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON CARTER. Before she could slip back into her thoughts a notification sounded on her computer informing her that she had gotten a video call. Going to her desk she quickly answered the call delighted to find that it was Clawdeen.

"Hey, Clawdeen," she greeted as she dropped into her desk chair.

"I've got exciting news!" Clawdeen squealed.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I'm getting married!"

"No, really?"

"Yes, and you are all invited,"

"That's great,"

"That's not even the best part,"

"What is?"

"Winnie I would like you to be the flower girl,"

"You mean, I'd have to wear a ridiculous dress and carry flower petals,"

"It's not going to be that bad. Please say yes," Clawdeen asked using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but, only because I love you,"

"Thanks, Winnie,"

"Hey, have you told Christina yet?"

"I'm about to," Clawdeen replied holding up her ICoffin.

"You want to see her reaction?" Winnie teased.

"Of course,"

Winnie snickered as she watched Clawdeen call Christina. The two werewolves silently counted down the seconds it took for the news to sink in. They covered their ears as Christina let out a scream before throwing open the door ton Winnie's room. It took Christina a few seconds to realize that Winnie already knew.

"Wanna join us?" Winnie offered.

Christina excitedly took a seat next to Winnie as Clawdeen explained the wedding details to them.

"It sounds great,"

"I can't wait to see you all,"

"We can't wait to see you either,"

* * *

Clawdeen sent Winnie the dress she was going to wear in the ceremony and much to Winnie's relief it wasn't girly in fact, Clawdeen had designed and made it herself. Currently, everyone was waiting on Winnie to show off her new dress. Carter was especially excited just because he wanted a chance to tease Winnie about wearing a dress, however, when Winnie stepped out of the room any teasing remarks died before he could say them. Winnie's dress was a deep blue almost black. It stopped at her knees so she'd have room to move around and had a shredded hem to further match Winnie's style since most of her dresses were shredded.

"Well?" Winnie asked.

"You look very cool Winnie," Carter stated.

Winnie had to try her hardest not to faint.

"Carter, it's your turn," Christina said poking her head into the room.

"Mom," Carter whined.

"Carter, come try on your tux," Christina replied.

"Yes ma'am," Carter sighed dragging himself into the bedroom to change.

When Carter stepped out of the bedroom Winnie applauded. Carter fidgeted uncomfortably in his tux. He wasn't used to wearing formal clothing. He wanted to change back into his jeans and tee shirt. He was relieved when Christina gave him the all clear to do so. Carter soon learned he wasn't the only one that was uncomfortable in formal clothing. Shaggy couldn't really stand it either. After everyone had tried on their clothes Christina fixed them a lunch before going out to her garden. After Shaggy had eaten he followed her outside watering the pumpkin patch.

"Christina?"

"Yes, Shaggy?" she asked without looking away from her work.

"Need any help?"

"I suppose so," she sighed.

"You know, I saw you on your motorcycle the other day,"

"Yeah?" Christina muttered not really paying very much attention.

"I've seen one like that before,"

"I highly doubt that," Christina scoffed.

"Like, I have seen one. I saw it at a race about eleven years ago,"

Christina stopped, the watering can clattering, to the ground as she turned to face Shaggy with a look of surprise on her face. She walked to him slowly crossing her arms over her chest.

"No,"

"Yes, I was dangling off a cliff and you pulled me back to safety,"

"You're bluffing," Christina sputtered.

"Am I?" Shaggy questioned as he transformed.

Shaggy was worried Christina would lock up again but she fainted instead much to his surprise. Shaggy rushed to catch her. He scooped her up chuckling to himself as he carried her inside. He slipped past the others and placed Christina in her room shutting the door softly behind him. He hadn't expected her to faint. Shaggy returned to the pumpkin patch and resumed watering. After he had done this he decided to water the plants in Christina's garden too. After all, Miss Grimwood had told them to show the cared in small ways. This would be one of them.

* * *

Christina's head was throbbing. What happened to her? She had decided to water the pumpkins first then Shaggy arrived. The answer hit her like a brick. Shaggy was the werewolf? Oh, no, no, no! Hastily Christina dug through her trunk. Her uncle had entrusted her with The Grimness Book of Records a while ago. She found it hidden at the very, very bottom of her trunk. She pulled it out and watched as the pages turned themselves. The book showed her that day on repeat.

It was true then. She had saved Shaggy. Of course, she didn't wish she had let him die. She just wasn't sure he had told her the truth but, he had and, now, now she wasn't sure what to think of this stunning realization. What did he expect her to do? Christina shook her head as she picked up her things. A walk wouldn't do she needed something else. Painting, was out people would distract her. A drive? Yes, that would work! So, after getting permission from Miss Grimwood she jumped in her car and sped off. She failed to realize that Carter had followed her until he asked if they could listen to the radio.

Christina slammed the brakes and turned to face her son.

"CARTER CHASE DRACULA!"

"Yes?"

"You scared the living daylights out of me! How long have you been there?"

"Since before we left the school,"

Christina sighed before starting the car again.

"Yes, we can listen to the radio," she decided as she pulled back onto the road.

"Where are we going?"

"On a drive,"

"Why?"

"So I can clear my head,"

"May we go into town?"

"I suppose so,"

Carter loved going to town. All the sights and sounds interested him. Christina took him to the ice cream parlor first before they went to the bookstore. Carter liked the bookstore as much as his mother did. There was just something relaxing about it. Once inside, Christina helped Carter find a nice big book about the Justice League before she dragged him to what he had dubbed the Mom section. Mostly because Christina went to the same section of the store each time they visited. However, even though this trip was a pleasant outing someone had seen them. Someone who had been looking for ten years.

"Found you, Princess,"

* * *

The day of the wedding Christina was in a rush trying to help everyone get ready. She was in so much of a rush that Carter didn't want to bother her and so, he attempted to tie his bowtie on his own. He failed though several times. Just as he had given up Shaggy entered the room and joined him on the couch.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carter sighed.

"I can do it for you,"

"Thanks,"

A few minutes later Christina emerged from her bedroom ready to go. She was wearing a black dress with elbow length sleeves and sparkling heels. She had pulled her hair into a fancy updo and carried a small silver purse.

"Time to go," she informed them completely unaware of the stares she was receiving.

Carter had never seen his mom so dressed up for anything. As for Shaggy he had a hard time reminding himself that Christina didn't exactly like him. When Sibella entered the room and saw the look on his face she laughed before clapping her hands to snap him out of his daze. Shaggy immediately flushed bright red. He knew he had been staring and he knew it was wrong. Shaggy stood up and followed the others. Since they were all going they were taking his van. He found everyone waiting for him when he got outside. Christina was seated in the back with Carter and Winnie. Silently he climbed in next to Scooby and started the van. It was going to be quite the awkward car ride if he couldn't quit staring at Christina.

Christina, on the other hand, chose to ignore the looks she was getting. Instead, she put in earbuds and slipped into the past. Again.

xxxx

* * *

 **Then.**

It was a very rainy day and Christina didn't feel very well. The baby was overdue much to her dismay. She was stretched out on her bed trying and failing to take a nap. Something was wrong, she knew it but she didn't want to move. That was until she realized what was happening.

"UNCLE DRACULA" she screamed.

the door to her room flew off its hinges. Dracula stood in the doorway with a look that clearly asked who needs to die?

"Baby's coming,"

Dracula wasted no time in having Christina transported to the hospital where she was soon delivering the baby.

"IT HURTS" she sobbed.

"You're doing great Christina,"

Time was a blur to Christina a long painful blur. However, time, came to a screeching halt when the baby, _her_ baby was placed in her arms. Christina watched the tiny bundle with tired eyes. He was crying as all babies did and much to Christina's surprise she knew what to do.

"Hello, Carter," she whispered instantly gaining the baby's attention.

Christina smiled as the baby looked at her. Even though this child shared physical traits with Drew this was HER child. Carter was her son and he would grow up to be the exact opposite of his father. Raising a child was no easy task for Christina. Several times a night she would be woken up by Carter's desperate wails. On one such night, Christina scooped the baby from his crib trying to figure out what he needed. When she could find nothing wrong that needed dire attention she moved to her reading chair where she hummed quietly to the baby. Little Carter seemed to calm down at this and so, Christina continued until he had gone back to sleep. She placed the baby back in his crib knowing very well that he would wake again in only a few measly hours but she wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

 **Now.**

Christina was pulled from her memories when they arrived at the wedding. They arrived early to make sure Winnie would be there at the start of the ceremony. While Winnie ran off to find her cousin the others took their seats. Shaggy sat closer to Christina than she would have liked but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She just hoped to survive.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding had just started. Winnie marched down the aisle as confidently as she could. When she saw Carter, however, she nearly froze. He just looked so nice in a tux and poor Winnie couldn't even focus on anything else. When Carter noticed her he waved slightly before motioning for her to keep going. Winnie marched on, keeping her eyes on the altar where Duncan was nervously awaiting Clawdeen's arrival. Winnie smiled at his reaction when Clawdeen appeared wearing a custom made wedding dress. It was a white chiffon dress that hugged her curves. It glimmered with jewels that caught the sunshine as she walked. In contrast to the dress, she wore stylish dark purple heels and her usual gold jewelry.

Her hair had been straightened and tied back with a braided gold headband. The ceremony went perfectly and soon, everyone was sitting down for lunch. The kids sat together chatting amongst themselves while Christina and the adults sat on the other side of the tables. Christina sat happily next to her friends. Clawdeen and Duncan were more than happy to tell the younger children how they met. Of course, the girls had all heard the story before but being girls they just had to hear it again. They all let out collective awes when Duncan told them about running into and having to catch Clawdeen. She had been so ready to chew him out but had stopped herself. They smiled at each other as they finished. It wouldn't be the last time they would tell this story.

It made Winnie wonder if she and Carter would ever have something like her cousin did with Duncan. She wanted to. After all, they had been friends for a very long time. She glanced at him and saw him absorbed in his hamburger he hadn't eaten that morning she figured. The young werewolf then looked back to her cousin who was sharing a laugh with her husband.

"Winnie?"

Winnie turned to Howleen who was looking at her with concern.

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Of course, besides your father's here," Howleen said pointing to where Winnie's father had just entered the reception area.

"PAPA"

…...

* * *

Later,

Carter watched as the adults talked and danced. There were plenty of couples and it made him wonder where his father was. He glanced around and saw his mother watching from the sidelines again. Oddly, he had begun to notice his mother was in some sort of self-created bubble. She hardly ever stepped out of routine. He quickly jogged over to her.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you just sitting here?"

"I like to watch,"

"Well, would you dance with me?"

"Yes,"

As Carter and Christina twirled across the dance floor Carter noticed someone watching them. His face was slightly hidden in the shadows but he was there. Carter didn't recognize him. He noticed Carter though and nodded before disappearing into the shadows again. After the dance had ended Carter sneakily crept to where he had seen the stranger. He looked back to where the reception was slowing down and saw his Mom talking to Shaggy. Talk about odd but he didn't have time to think about it.

"Hello, Carter,"

Carter turned and saw the stranger step out of the shadows again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father,"

"Prove it,"

"This is me at your age," the stranger explained pulling out a photo.

Carter couldn't deny the resemblance.

"Where have you been? What happened between you and Mom?""

His father smiled before looking around warily.

"We'll talk later Okay Carter?"

"Okay,"

"In the meantime don't let anyone know I was here,"

"Why not?"

"Uh, because I wanna surprise your mother,"

"Oh,"

Carter watched as his father slid back into the shadows again. The young vampire turned and saw his mom looking for him. It must have been time to leave. Hurriedly, Carter rushed over to where Christina was hugging Draculaura goodbye. Before they could leave however Howleen announced the bouquet toss while Clawdeen pulled Christina over there despite her protests. They watched as Clawdeen blindly threw the flowers with her back turned to the group of girls. While most of them scrambled to catch the falling bouquet it was in fact, Christina who caught it much to her own surprise. Christina very quickly passed the flowers off to Frankie before returning to the group.

"Well, let's go," she said as if in a hurry to leave which she was.

"Can we get ice cream on the way home?" Carter asked.

"Carter you already had wedding cake, cookies, and pudding,"

"But that was three whole hours ago!" Carter whined.

"Okay, okay, we can get ice cream," Christina relented.

"I'll pay," Shaggy offered as the piled into the van.

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

…...

* * *

That night, Christina was on her nightly walk when she got an unexpected surprise. Shaggy, he was sitting on the swing waiting for her.

"Yes Shaggy?"

"May I join you?"

"Fine," Christina sighed pulling up her hood.

Shaggy waited for Christina to speak but she never did. She kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her instead.

"Like, why do I get the feeling you don't like me?" Shaggy asked in order to break the silence.

"it isn't that,"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing you did,"

"Then why?"

"It's a very long story,"

"I've got time,"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you,"

"Please? I just want to understand,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to relive it,"

"Bottling things up doesn't help,"

"How would you know?"

"Personal experience," Shaggy explained.

"Fine, but let's go inside,"

Ten minutes later Shaggy was seated in Christina's bedroom watching as she made coffee from the tiny coffee maker on top of her bookshelf. She grabbed the mug reading _Worlds Best Mom_ and poured the thick coffee into it before doctoring it to her liking. As she set the coffee on her nightstand she began to tell her tale. When she had finished she sat cross-legged on her bed hanging on to her mug with a death grip.

"Christina, what he did to you was despicable and downright wrong, I understand why you're so guarded but, honestly it would be best for you and Carter if you just let it go now,"

"He was never caught Shaggy. He's a psychopath and I live every day worried that he'll find us,"

"Christina even if he did find you we wouldn't let him hurt you,"

Christina found she actually believed him. Maybe she really was safe.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Winnie was fed up. Her friends had started teasing her again. The only exception was, of course, Tannis who was too sweet to do something like tease her friends. Winnie had locked herself in her room for the day playing with her racecars. Howleen would call soon so, Winnie set up her laptop and unlocked her door in case she was needed. She let out a relieved breath when the call notification came up on her screen. Winnie happily clicked the answer button and smiled when Howleen appeared on the screen.

"Okay, spill it," Howleen prompted her cousin.

"I have a crush on Carter!" Winnie replied with a desperate help me look on her face.

"I knew it!' Howleen laughed catching Winnie by surprise.

"You did?"

"You were practically drooling at the wedding,"

"The other girls keep teasing me!" Winnie cried.

"Don't mind them,"

Winnie turned and saw Sibella standing in the doorway. Happily, she waved the vampire inside needing all the help she could get.

"Sibella's right Winnie, if you really like Carter go for it,"

"But, they haven't stopped messing with me!"

"Hey, they tease me too. I AM dating a normie," Sibella laughed referring to Tug.

"Well, yeah but you're older than the rest of us it doesn't bother you,"

"Trust me, it does,"

"Winnie, just try, okay?" Howleen said.

"Okay, I'll try,"

* * *

While the girls talked about boys, Carter was in his room writing questions for his dad. Carter was very confused as to why his mother wouldn't tell him anything. Of course, he had tried to get answers but he failed every time. All he wanted was the truth and now, his dad would tell him just that or so he thought. Tossing his journal to the side Carter stood up deciding to go outside. He came out of his room the same time Winnie exited hers and, was completely blindsided when Winnie tackled him to the ground.

"Uh, hey Winnie," he greeted surprise evident in his voice.

"Hi, Carter,"

"Can I please get up now?"

"Yeah," Winnie said getting up before helping Carter.

"I was headed outside want to come?" Carter asked.

"Sure,"

Winnie was internally squealing but she tried to play it cool. The two went outside and, were both equally surprised to see Christina and Shaggy working together in Christina's garden. It was strange for everybody except Miss Grimwood and, Sibella to see them bonding. A few weeks ago Carter would have thought nothing of it if his mother were to demand Shaggy be fired or if she tied him to a tree so he'd stay away from her. Now, she was perfectly at ease with him. The young vampire felt conflicted about it. What was going to happen when his father arrived to surprise Christina one day and found her with Shaggy?

The kids got the attention of the adults and asked if they could be of any help.

"Of course, come on in," Christina laughed.

However, even with plenty of people around Christina found herself overtaken by memories again.

...

* * *

 **Then.**

Christina was worried. Drew had been suspended for breaking her arm weeks prior but, now he was back at the school. So far she had managed to avoid him but it seemed her good luck had just run out as Drew cornered her yet again. He had her boxed in, her back against the wall with no apparent way out.

"Miss me, Princess?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

"Nope, in fact, I didn't even mind your absence," Christina replied pointedly.

"Ah, come on you're lying,"

"Sure and, I wasn't adopted," Christina retorted annoyed and wishing for Drew to go away.

"What did I tell you about being nice Christina?" Drew growled losing his temper.

Before he could even lay a finger on her, however, he was grabbed by the neck and harshly pulled away from Christina much to her utter relief. He was slammed into the opposite wall where he came face to face with a very, very angry Duncan. The Kaiju prince was glaring at him so hard that Drew was surprised he hadn't burst into flames yet. Clawdeen was also there baring her teeth in warning.

"How many times do we have to tell you to leave her alone?" Clawdeen snarled.

"This had better be the last time Drew or I swear you'll regret it," Duncan warned darkly.

"We don't ever want to see you near her again," Clawdeen added.

With those parting words, Duncan released Drew and walked away with the two girls.

What the trio did not see, however, was Drew glaring holes into their backs. If Duncan did not have fire breath he would have let the Kaiju prince have it. No one got between him and his Princess no one! It was then that Drew recalled the news of a party happening, Knowing Molly she would plead to Christina to be her driver. That was when a dastardly plan began forming in Drew's sick, demented mind.

"Now where is that party happening again?"

...

* * *

 **Now.**

It was time for magic class. As the kids filed into the room Christina stood at the bored/ The words _Project, please pick your partner,_ were written in Christina usual lacey cursive. For Winnie this was perfect. Happily, she rushed to the table where Carter was seated already reading a book om superheroes. The young werewolf couldn't help but stare at Carter. He hadn't noticed her yet so what was the harm? She was kind of sad when Christina announced the beginning of class and demanded everyone's attention. Winnie couldn't help but laugh at Carter's confusion when his book was pulled from his hands via magic. Christina then gently reminded her son that he wasn't supposed to have his personal books during class and sent the book back to his room.

"But didn't you get in trouble for reading in class, Mom?"

"Yes, which is why I'm trying to teach you not to do it," Christina laughed.

"Oh,"

"Now, let's get started,"

* * *

Later,

Carter sat cross-legged on his bed waiting for Drew to arrive. He was eager to hear all his father had to say and was elated when Drew arrived. Happily, he rushed over to give Drew a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Carter admitted as he pulled away.

"And let my son down? No way kiddo," Drew replied with a smile.

"So, tell me everything!" Carter said excitedly as he climbed back onto his bed and offered Drew a place to sit.

Back in high school your mother and I were inseparable. We spent every waking moment together,"

...

* * *

Meanwhile, Christina was on her nightly walk completely unaware that Drew was with Carter. Ironically, she was breathing a sigh of relief that Drew hadn't found them yet. When she turned the corner she found Shaggy waiting on her per usual as this had happened often enough that it was considered normal now. They even had a routine. They would walk for a few minutes before returning to Christina's room where they would then talk about their day, the kids and, anything that came to mind. When they entered Christina's room the two remained unaware of the danger only a few doors away from them. A danger that would soon come to light.

* * *

 **All Done finally! This chapter was a blast to write. Did it meet your expectations? What do you predict? Please review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

Carter felt bad for sneaking around his mother and the others at school but he wanted to know the truth and he wasn't sure his mother would be ready to see his father again but, it was hard for Drew to sneak in. What if he were discovered by Matches or even worse Christina herself? That couldn't happen so, Carter set out to find a safe meeting place one morning before classes started for the day. It wasn't very long before Winnie tackled him to the ground outside. This was becoming a normal occurrence that confused Carter to no end.

"Good morning Winnie," Carter greeted from his place in the dirt.

"Morning Carter," Winnie said returning the greeting as she pulled Carter to his feet.

"Carter, Winnie I would appreciate it if you wouldn't get dirty before school started," Christina called to them from the back door.

"Sure thing Mom," Carter replied.

"May we go to the tree house at least?"

"Sure Winnie,"

The tree house was a place where children from both schools went to play and hang out. Currently, Winnie and Carter were the only ones there. Carter fell back into an old beanbag while Winnie sifted through the bins of toys they kept there. Pretty soon the two were playing with action figures, pretending that the Joker had robbed the bank and Spiderman was sent in to stop him. As they played Carter realized that this would be the perfect meeting spot for him and his father.

"Breakfast!" Shaggy called from the schoolyard catching their attention.

Hastily they climbed down the ladder and raced for the kitchen where Christina was setting the table. Carter didn't talk much at all during the meal. He was in deep thought. He silently watched how his mother interacted with Shaggy. The two continued to grow closer to each other worrying Carter. Shaggy liked Christina it was quite clear. Carter was worried. Carter thought Shaggy was nice and all but, his real father was back and he was planning to surprise his mother. This would only make things more complicated if Christina and Shaggy got together. He had to tell his father and fast.

…...

* * *

Carter's plans were put on hold, however. In a rush to stop Shaggy and Christina from getting together Carter had completely forgotten about school. So, there he was during Shaggy's class slumped in a corner watching as the others did stretches. Shaggy noticed this and came over to ask what the problem was.

"Oh, nothing Shaggy," Carter muttered.

"Are you like, sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why aren't you doing stretches?"

"I'm tired,"

"You know, if you do your stretches it will help you wake up,"

"Okay,"

After warm-ups were completed Shaggy took the kids outside for a game of volleyball. On their way out the door, they passed Christina's classroom. Christina was at her desk writing something. Shaggy knocked on the door frame and invited her to join them. Carter watched as Christina put her journal away and fell into line with the kids. Carter was so lost in his own thoughts that he hardly noticed when Winnie grabbed onto his arm to pull him along eliciting giggles from the other girls which only confused Carter more than he already was. When they got outside Shaggy split them into teams while Christina acted as the referee. Carter was far to distracted to actually focus on the game that was being played.

After getting hit on the head for the third time Christina pulled him from the game and ushered him inside. She seemed to think he wasn't feeling well so, she ordered him to go to his room. Once he was tucked back into bed Christina kissed him on the forehead and left locking the door behind her. In his room, Carter remained in bed staring at the ceiling while thinking about everything that was going on in his life. It was just so confusing and frustrating. His mother and Shaggy? He couldn't see it. More importantly, he couldn't let it happen! It just couldn't happen! His father was going to surprise his mother and then they would be a family again!

They had to be a family!

…...

* * *

Back outside Christina returned to the volleyball court. She noticed that Winnie seemed upset over Carter's absence from the game. Smiling a little she invited Winnie to sit with her. Winnie took her up on the offer as Christina magically switched to a far more comfortable folding chair and gestured to an extra one for Winnie.

"Christina?" Winnie asked.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Carter?"

"He's just under the weather Winnie,"

"Oh,"

"Do you want to look at his baby pictures later?"

"Yeah!" Winnie squeaked excitedly.

Christina laughed a little at Winnie's reaction. So, while the others went to their ballet class Winnie and Christina looked through all of Carter's pictures. This was the one time Christina didn't mind getting lost in memories.

…...

* * *

 **Then**

Christina was passed out asleep. It couldn't have been later than three in the morning when the door to her room was pushed open and a four-year-old boy tiptoed his way to her bed. With a grunt of determination, the little boy scaled the side of the bed and onto Christina.

"Mommy," he whispered.

Christina shifted half awake now but not responding.

"Mommy,"

"Carter?" Christina moaned as she sat up running her hands through her hair.

"I had bad dream," Carter said sadly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"It's okay sweetie,"

"Can I stay with you pease?"

"I suppose so sweetie," Christina said scooting over to make room for her son.

Carter climbed under the blanket and snuggled close to Christina as she draped her arm over him in a protective manner.

…...

* * *

The wind blew cold outside the window but inside Christina was wrapped up in her favorite blanket in her room as Carter sat on her floor writing a wish list for Christmas. Winnie wasn't far away from writing her own list and peeking at Carter's trying to get her own ideas. Christina couldn't help laughing at all the overlap between the two.

"What's so funny, Mommy?"

…...

* * *

"Happy birthday Carter!" Christina cried as she opened the door to where her now ten-year-old son laid on his bed.

"Thanks, Mom,"

"Come into the kitchen when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

 **Now.**

That night after everyone had fallen asleep Drew slipped into Carter's room. Carter wasted no time in telling him about a much better meeting place before taking him there. Once the two were inside the tree house Drew started to weave his deceptive tales to the unknowing boy who listened eagerly to everything he had to say. Afterward, Carter told Drew about his day before growing quiet.

"What is it?" Drew asked feigning concern.

"It's my gym teacher, he likes Mom,"

"The human teacher?"

"Uh-huh," Carter replied with a nod.

At this news Drew felt like he was going to explode. There was no way he was going to let a freaking NORMIE keep him from reaching his goals. A thousand ways to stage an 'accident' surged through his mind before he finally managed to rein in his emotions. Plastering a false look of calm on his face Drew said:

"Looks like we'll have to surprise your mother sooner than I thought,"

"How soon?"

"A few weeks from now, that will give me time to et things up,"

"Okay,"

"In the meantime I want you to keep an eye on this teacher of yours,"

"Okay, but Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Why did you and Mom split in the first place?"

"Well,"

…...

* * *

 _Drew was exceptionally happy. He had a loving wife and a son. Life couldn't get any better until the day it fell apart. He gotten up, kissed Christina goodbye and headed off to work. He was beyond surprised when he got home to find his wife and son gone as if they had never been there in the first place. He tried and tried to find them but he couldn't. They were gone._

…...

* * *

"So, Mom left you?"

"Yes,"

"But why?"

"I have no idea but now I've found you guys and I won't let anything tear us apart ever again"

…...

* * *

 **Please review it makes me smile.**


	9. Chapter 9

Winnie quickly noticed the odd change in Carter's demeanor. For the past week and a half, he had been sulking, avoiding the other girls, neglecting to play outside with the others and, most surprisingly, trying to avoid his mother! He was actively avoiding Christina! Christina was hurt by this, it was obvious to everyone but Carter. Winnie had to get to the bottom of this. For Christina's sake. It was really hurting her and, it hurt Winnie to see Carter so cold and distant to his own mother. That day as everyone sat down for lunch Carter sat as far away as he could from Christina causing the others to give him strange looks and cruel glares. To everyone's surprise, when Shaggy pulled Christina out of the room she went with him. Happily, at that. Winnie was quick to follow when no one was looking.

"Why? What on earth did I do wrong?" Christina was saying.

"Maybe it's just a faze," Shaggy offered.

"No, I don't think so," Christina replied sadly.

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A break,"

"Yeah, that sounds nice,"

"Then, if you want to, would you like to go to the movies?"

"Sure thing,"

Winnie slipped back indoors, prepared to confront Carter.

However, she was stopped short when she heard Carter slam his door shut. As angry as Winnie was she was not going to confront Carter and watch it turn into a screaming match that would surely get them both into trouble. Instead, she returned to her room so she could properly enjoy the rest of the break before afternoon classes. Soon she was talking with Howleen.

"And he's just so, moody and, he's avoiding Christina!," Winnie was lamenting.

"Boys will be boys, Winnie,"

"I swear something else is going on,"

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"I've seen Carter sneaking out recently,"

"You want my advice?"

"You bet,"

"Follow him,"

…...

* * *

That evening Carter was surprised when he saw his mother preparing to leave with Shaggy. Shaggy of all people!

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Carter?"

"Where are you going?"

"The movies,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a grownup and I can,"

"But Mom?"

"What is it, Carter?"

"I'll miss you?"

"Funny, since you've been avoiding me for a week and a half,"

Christina pressed a kiss to her son's forehead before walking out the door. Carter sat on the couch staring a hole into the walls. No attempts to interact with him were made. The look on the young boy's face forewarned anyone. He was clearly not happy. Not at all. He barely paid Winnie any mind when she finally got up the nerve to sit beside her friend.

"Carter?"

"What?"

"You wanna play with my helicopter?"

"Nah,"

"My motorcycle?"

"No?"

"My talking Batman action figure?"

"No"

"You can't just sit here all night!"

"What if I wanna?"

"I'm not letting you,"

With those words, Winnie tackled Carter to the ground in a wrestling match. Carter pushed Winnie off of him only for her to tackle him again.

"Winnie, stop it!"

Carter pushed her away and stomped off to his room. He stayed in his room the rest of the night. When Christina came home she made a beeline to go see her son but he was already asleep. So, Christina went to bed herself sure that everything would be better in the morning. Since she didn't go for a walk for once she didn't see Carter slip out of his room and dash outside with Winnie following at a distance. Carter quickly scrambled up the tree house ladder where Drew was waiting for him and when Winnie was sure it was safe she followed, thankful that they both had their backs turned to her.

"He took her on a date!"

"Don't worry son, everything's ready,"

"It is?"

"Yes now, here's what you have to do,"

Winnie had heard enough she ran back to the school and hid in Carter's room. When Carter returned several minutes later he was taken aback to see Winnie sitting on his bed arms crossed with a sour look on her face.

"Winnie?"

"Who was he?"

"Who?"

"The man you were with,"

"Winnie I can explain-"

"You'd better I'd hate to wake up your Mom-"

"No, no, please,"

"Then who was he?"

"My father, Winnie he was my father,"

"Something doesn't smell right about him Carter-"

"Please, please keep my secret?"

"Fine,"

…...

* * *

Christina was all smiles the next morning. The girls giggled and whispered about the date the night before but nothing was confirmed. Carter was the only one who seemed downcast. He reverted back to being closed off no matter how often Christina tried to interact with him. That is, until next Saturday.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Carter cried bursting into Christina's room as she was doing her hair in preparation for another date.

"What is it, Carter?" Christina asked as she secured her hair in a ponytail.

"You have to see what I found!"

"Oh really? What is it?"

"It's in the garden come on!"

Christina only smiled as Carter hastily pulled her outside. Even though he said the surprise was in the garden he actually pulled her into the woods laughing excitedly all the while.

"Okay, Carter what is it that you wanted to show me?" Christina asked when Carter released her wrist.

"It's behind that tree,"

Christina looked behind the tree Carter was pointing at and was horrified to find Drew.

"Sweet dreams Princess,"

He knocked her out cold before he and Carter climbed into his car and drove away. Drew took them to a house in a secluded area. Far away from Grimwoods and even farther away from Monster High and any threats. He let Carter into the house before retrieving the still unconscious Christina from the car. It would be a while before she woke up but Drew was ready.

…...

* * *

"Hey, where's Christina gone to?" Shaggy asked after several long and painful minutes had gone by.

"Carter took her to see some surprise," Elsa explained.

At this news, Winnie got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Uh-oh," she muttered.

"What is it, Winnie?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm not supposed to say anything,"

"Winnie,"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!"

"You'd better,"

…...

* * *

Pain, so much pain was going through Christina's head. What had happened? Where was she? Did she trip? Stupid heels! When she opened her eyes she wasn't surrounded by trees in the forest or the concerned faces of her friends. To her horror, she saw Drew sitting beside her. She tried to move. She had taken several defense classes after Carter's birth for this exact reason but she couldn't move. She was strapped down.

"Now, now Princess, don't do that or it'll only get harder to move," Drew told her in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh, when I get out of here-"

"You won't anytime soon,"

"What do you want you, sick twisted psychopath,"

"Well, for starters I think our son could use a sister or a brother," Drew replied slyly.

"Don't you dare hurt Carter!"

"Oh, relax he's playing video games in the living room,"

Christina resumed her struggle while crying out for her son but he never heard her. Christina broke out in cold sweats when she felt the needle in her arm.

This was not good.

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, let me get this straight, you're saying that Carter has been secretly meeting with his **father**?" Sibella cried.

"Yes,"

"THIS IS HORRIBLE! DADDY'S GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Whoa, calm down Sibella it won't do any good to lose our heads," Elsa said putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Someone tell that to coach," Phantasma said as she pointed to where Shaggy was currently losing his marbles.

Shaggy sat on the couch rocking back and forth. There was no telling what Christina was going through. However, he did no one thing for certain: it was not good. They had to find Christina and they had to hurry. After taking a few calming breaths, Shaggy stood up and gently ordered Scooby to track Carter and Christina's scents. Scooby obeyed and was soon leading them to the woods. Sadly, their trail went cold. The group looked around for clues but they failed to find any.

"Can't you track Christina using magic Miss Grimwood?" Shaggy asked in desperation.

"I cannot,"

"Like, why?"

"Because-"

"Christina's necklace!" Sibella cut in.

"Huh?"

"The gold necklace she always wears,"

"You mean the locket with Carter's baby picture in it?"

"Yeah, she enchanted it, no one can track her with magic as long as she wears it and since she never takes it off-"

"We won't be able to find her," Shaggy sighed.

"But, we DO have another option", Miss Grimwood exclaimed turning to Winnie.

"Winnie, you like Carter as more than friends don't you?"

"Uh, well, that's uh, very complicated," Winnie stammered taken by surprise, causing the others to giggle.

"Okay Fine! I DO, okay? I admit it!"

"Do you love him?"

Winnie froze, barely able to function. How could she answer such a question? Especially when everyone was staring at her!

"It's okay, Winnie,"

"Yes," Winnie mumbled sheepishly.

"Does he love you?"

"I dunno, I mean, I hope so,"

"Hopefully that's enough," Miss Grimwood sighed as she summoned her cauldron.

The others watched in confusion as Miss Grimwood mixed several very bizarre ingredients into the bubbling cauldron. The mixture went from hazy yellow to blue the green.

"I need something of Carter's"

"I know!" Winnie cried before running off.

She ran to the school and into Carter's room. Getting down on her knees she pushed the several stacks of books out of the way before reaching under the bed.

"FOUND IT" she cried once she had located a normal looking shoe box.

She opened it and pulled out what she was looking for before going back to her friends with a triumphant smile. The other girls watched as she handed Miss Grimwood the bag containing a very small and pointy baby-fang.

"Perfect, now, hold still Winnie," Miss Grimwood said as she pulled a single hair from the young werewolf's head.

"Ouch,"

They watched as Miss Grimwood dropped the final ingredients into her cauldron. The strange mixture turned into pink smoke and entered into Winnie's chest much to her own surprise. It reemerged mere seconds later as a faint pink will-o'-the-wisp. It flew off little ways before stopping, watching them expectantly.

"Follow it," Miss Grimwood urged, "It will lead you to Carter,"

"Let's go, Scoob!" Shaggy cried racing toward his van.

They opened the door to see Matches sitting there with a snarl on his face.

"Okay, fine you can come too, Matches," Shaggy sighed.

"I'm going too!" Winnie cried as she joined them beside the van.

"Uh-uh, Winnie! Like, no way! your papa would use me as a chew-toy if anything hap-" Shaggy started only to be cut off by Miss Grimwood.

"She HAS to go, Shaggy!", Grimwood said. "The will-o'-the-wisp is an avatar of her love for Carter. It won't lead you to him without her."

"Okay, climb in Winnie,"

"Be safe," Miss Grimwood said.

"Yeah, and when you find Drew don't hesitate to beat him senseless for me," Sibella added.

"We will,"

Hopefully, they weren't too late.

…...

* * *

When Christina woke up next she panicked. Carter, where was Carter? What had Drew done? Christina sat up upon realizing she could move again. The room she was in was dark with the exception of an open window. She rushed to it before stopping short. Drew was taunting her. He still had Carter and he wanted her to run off and leave him. Not going to happen, no way! With years of pent-up anger fueling her, Christina tried ramming the locked door that no doubt led her to her son. However, she was knocked back by a powerful surge of energy. As Christina landed on her backside she sadly realized that the door was enchanted with dark magic as a means of keeping her inside. She was screwed.

Christina sadly curled herself into a ball. All the years of hiding, all the measures she had taken it had all been in vain. Drew had found them and there was no telling what his twisted plans meant for her and her son. Their only hope now was being rescued.

"Mom?"

"Carter!" Christina cried jerking her head up when the door opened.

"I'm glad you're awake," Carter told her as he sat down.

"Are you okay? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Christina asked in a panic.

"Whoa, Mom chill out Dad hasn't hurt me,"

"He's right Princess, why would I hurt my own son?" Drew asked as he entered the room.

"Because you're a sick twisted Psychopath,"

"Carter doesn't think so do you son?"

"No, why are you so angry Mom?"

"There are some things you just don't understand Carter,"

"Like what how you abandoned Dad? Or how you keep lying to me?"

"I never lied to you, Carter!"

"Then why won't you answer my questions?"

"Because-,"

"See what did I tell you, son?"

"SHUT UP DREW,"

"Now, is that any way to speak to me? Carter go to your room okay?"

"Okay,"

"No, CARTER!"

Drew slapped Christina and sent her flying across the room.

"I think you need to learn about respect Princess," Drew hissed nearing her.

"CARTER, CARTER," Christina wailed causing Drew to laugh.

"He can't hear you, Princess, the room is sound-proof,"

Oh, crud.

* * *

Shaggy, Scooby, Matches and, Winnie followed the will-o'-the-wisp through the rather dense and confusing forest. Where could they be hiding in this place? Shaggy decided that was a very stupid question when the will-o'-the-wisp disappeared into the trees. Confused by this Shaggy drove onward and discovered Drew's hidden home. Now to rescue Christina and Carter.


	11. Chapter 11

Carter was playing video games in his new room. His Mom was taking a nap as far as he knew and his dad was doing something. He didn't know what exactly nor did he care at this point. His family was together. He was taken by surprise when a strange pink thing floated into his room and right into his chest. What the heck was that? It made him feel warm inside. He barely had time to process this before an all too familiar werewolf tackled him sending him to the ground and onto his back.

"Winnie, what are you doing here?" he cried as he sat up in surprise.

"We're here to rescue you and your mom,"

"How did you even find me?"

"With that pink glowing thing, hey where did it go anyway?" Winnie questioned confusedly looking around for the will-o'-the-wisp.

"It was so strange it went into my chest," Carter explained.

"Well, of course, it did!" Winnie responded happily.

"Huh?" Carter asked kind of flustered at this point.

"It came out of me to find you,"

"What?"

At this remark, Winnie knocked on Carter's forehead to get her point across to him.

"Carter! Hello?! BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE YOU, GEEZ YOU ARE CLUELESS,"

Before Carter had time to process this Winnie kissed him. Actually **kissed him.** As in on the lips kissed him. Although he was surprised he didn't pull away from her. It felt really nice and natural. Then all the puzzle pieces fell into place. Everything Winnie had been acting over the past few weeks. Tackling him to the floor, spending every waking moment with him, picking him for a partner in group projects. It all made sense now. Carter smiled happily when the broke apart.

"I really, really like you too, Winnie," Carter said, "But why did you come, my mom and dad and I are just going to be a family now. I'm sure we're going to visit sometime soon,"

Winnie sighed sadly, she would have to tell him and Carter wouldn't like It

"Carter, Sibella told me the truth after you both went missing. Your dad is really, really mean, actually, he's worse than that he's downright evil!"

Meanwhile, Scooby, Matches and, Shaggy were hastily searching for Christina. It surprised Scooby and, Matches when Shaggy kicked down any locked doors they came across. He was clearly determined to find Christina and find her they did. Christina laid passed out, battered and beaten on the floor. The closer Shaggy got to her the more damage he could see. There was a gash on her forehead that was trickling blood, and all along her arms were bruises in the shape of handprints. No doubt they were Drew's handprints. Shaggy had to get her out of here. Scooby had followed Shaggy into the room and was currently sniffing Christina trying to locate other wounds. He found none but Scooby's breath woke Christina who was very, very drowsy still. Seeing that she was awake Shaggy tried to lift her up but she was scared and in pain. Shaggy redirected himself and located a spot where it wouldn't hurt Christina to be touched. He found a spot on her wrist and with Scooby's help pulled her to her feet. They walked slowly from the room. Free from the presence of dark magic Christina was more alert and awake.

"He has Carter!" Christina said worriedly.

"Don't worry Christina we'll rescue him," Shaggy reassured her.

They made slow progress to the room where Carter was. Drew was there already trying to twist the truth again.

"She's lying to you, Carter" Drew was saying, "Everyone was JEALOUS of our happiness! They all wanted to keep us apart!"

"INCLUDING ME YOU PSYCHOPATH," Christina screeched catching Drew by surprise.

Drew was angry to see Christina relying on Shaggy and Scooby for support. He was angry that his princess was relying on a NORMIE and his stupid mutt. Worse, Christina continued to yell at him.

"I NEVER wanted you! Never wanted ANYTHING to do with you! But you just couldn't take 'NO' for an answer!"

Carter looked between his parents confusedly.

"Mom?" then he turned to Drew "Is it true?" he asked.

"No, son of course not, remember your mother's not well, she's been brainwashed. We love each other why else would you be here?" Drew said with a smile too big and sweet to be real.

Christina was horrified. Drew had strung together a sticky web of lies with only one way out. The truth and clearly Drew thought that Christina didn't have it in her to tell Carter the truth but the time had come. She could only hope Carter would forgive her.

"You DRUGGED AND RAPED ME! I told you no but you are a possessive psychopath so drugging me was the only way you could ever have me," Tears poured down Christina's face as she turned to her son whose eyes were blown wide from shock.

"I-I-" Carter faltered falling to the floor. It all made sense now. This was why his mom never wanted to talk about his father.

"It's true Carter, Sibella told me the truth," Winnie said dropping to her knees beside her fallen friend.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT," Drew roared turning to Shaggy he added, "And YOU! Take your filthy hands of my princess, NORMIE!"

Winnie took this chance to rush forward and sink her teeth into Drew's forearm causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ouch, get off me you stupid mutt," he swung his arm and sent poor Winnie flying into the nearby TV set causing the young werewolf to cry in pain as shards of glass rained down on her.

Something inside Carter snapped. Father or not, no one had a right to do that to Winnie. The others looked on in shock as his fangs extended and large bat-like wings tore through his shirt. Carter didn't think he just acted, sending blow after blow to his father's face. However, after the first three times Drew caught the young boy by his neck seething with rage.

"Looks like I'll have to start over," Drew hissed.

Matches bounded forward wanting to help his friend after all Carter had always been nice to him.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want me to snap his neck," Drew warned sadistically.

"Like, let him go!" Shaggy hollered leaving Christina to be supported by Scooby.

"And who's gonna make me, Normie? YOU?" Drew laughed.

"Like, yeah", Shaggy smirked, cocking his fist. "ME!"

Drew's confident smirk turned to shock as Shaggy swung his fist and transformed into a werewolf who was seething with protective rage. The blow was so powerful that it sent Drew through the wall and knocked him out cold. With Carter free, he rushed to Winnie's side while Shaggy did the same for Christina. At this point, police cars and ambulances swarmed the house. Dracula led the charge into the house followed by the paramedics and policemen. Christina and Winnie were loaded into the ambulances and quickly taken to the hospital.

…...

* * *

Later,

Carter stood nervously outside his mother's hospital room. He had been dreading this conversation but after some encouragement from Winnie he sucked it up and went to see his mother. He knocked lightly on the door and waited until Shaggy opened it. He ushered him inside before stepping out to give the two some privacy. It broke Carter's heart to see his mother so beaten up.

"Carter, come sit," Christina said patting a spot beside her on the bed.

Carter sat down on the bed apprehensively. He focussed more on his feet than anything else until his mother got his attention.

"Carter, I know you have questions for me," Christina spoke softly.

"If-if dad really raped you then does that mean you didn't want me?"

"Oh, Carter sweetie. I didn't plan on having you true, but from the moment I found out you were on the way all I could think about was you," Christina explained as she pulled her son close.

Carter began to cry.

"You-you didn't want me!" he sobbed.

"Oh, Carter my baby boy. I love you, I have devoted myself to raising you. From the moment they put you in my arms you were MY child and everything I did was for you,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"I'm so sorry for everything, Mom,"

At this point, Shaggy reentered the room. Carter looked at him warily. Since Shaggy had calmed back down he had reverted back to his human look. Shaggy stood beside the bed, taking Christina by the hand.

"Carter there's something I'd like to ask you," Shaggy said drawing Carter's gaze from the floor.

"What?"

"I'd like your permission to officially date your mother,"

"You, you want my permission?"

"Yes,"

"Well, Carter?" Christina asked gently.

"Yes, you can,"


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue.

Carter was shaken due to the events that had transpired over the past few weeks. After everything that had happened and everything he had learned he was somewhat nervous but, he had nothing to fear. Drew had been taken to jail WITHOUT trial because they had evidence from all those years prior and the pictures, statements, and medical results from the doctors from the second incident. So, it was very clear that he was, in fact, guilty. No questions asked.

Carter was also trying to get used to having wings. It was strange to him, exciting but strange nonetheless. He _did_ enjoy flying Winnie around though. He also enjoyed seeing his mother happy. no one not even Carter was surprised when Shaggy proposed after only two months. The wedding was a small affair and quickly upon them.

* * *

the day of the wedding:

Everyone was in a rush to get ready. Winnie was going to be a flower girl again but she didn't mind as much this time because Carter was escorting her down the aisle since he was the ring bearer. Shaggy's friends had flown in from the latest mystery in Puerto Rico just to attend the wedding. Currently, Christina was hyperventilating and Molly was trying her best to help her relax. Needless to say, she was failing. She needed to think of something. Christina was so overwhelmed. Molly could understand. After all, for the last ten years, Christina's life had been had been about work and of course, Carter. It had all been for and about Carter but now, now Christina was actually doing something for herself. No, she wasn't regretting her acceptance of Shaggy's proposal. She was terrified of something much bigger.

What marriage meant, what it meant to her. She couldn't believe it.

"Christina please breathe," Molly said as her best friend paced the room not even dressed for the wedding yet.

"I am," Christina replied finally managing to calm herself.

"Okay, let's get you into this dress then," Molly sighed pulling the wedding dress from its hanger.

It was a simple white wedding dress with lace detailing near the hem. After Christina had put the dress on Molly curled her hair into soft ringlets and tied a satin bow into her hair. Now, they had to wait. Meanwhile, Shaggy had called Carter into the room where he was waiting for the wedding. Carter shuffled in not sure what Shaggy wanted. Shaggy was sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him. He could see Carter's nervousness and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You wanted to see me?" Carter asked.

"Carter, I want you to know that even though I'm marrying your mother I'm not trying to take her from you,"

"You make her happy," Carter commented with a small smile.

"She makes me happy too," Shaggy grinned.

Shortly before the ceremony began Shaggy took his place at the altar alongside Scooby. Saying Shaggy was nervous was the understatement of the century. He was downright terrified but he tried not to let it show. Did he do a good job of this? No, probably not, however, all his fears melted into nothingness when the bridal procession began. He watched as Winnie marched down the aisle accompanied by Carter. Mere moments later (which felt like FOREVER) Christina arrived and took his breath away. He couldn't believe it, he was marrying Christina. Christina! Oh, boy he was excited. He stared slack-jawed at the sight of her. He was so lost in her eyes that Scooby, being the loyal best friend he was had to pinch Shaggy so he would snap out of it.

No sooner were the vows said did Shaggy and Christina seal their love with a kiss that could rival any fairy tale. After that everyone sat down for dinner. Carter had never, ever, ever seen his mother so happy before. it looked like the heavy weight she had been removed and it was all thanks to Shaggy.

"Hey, Carter?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that uh, that might be us someday?" Winnie questioned gesturing to Shaggy and Christina.

"Without a doubt,"

The two smiled at each other, each getting redder and redder with each passing moment. Not too far away was Howleen who watched them with a knowing grin of her own. Winnie was going to be just fine.

* * *

Even later as the dark was beginning to cast shadows on everything. The wedding was winding down and Shaggy had a surprise for both Carter and, Christina.

"Okay, you two I think it's time we head home," he said catching them both by surprise.

"But home is here," Carter argued pointing his thumb to where the school loomed behind them.

"Not anymore," Shaggy laughed.

"What did you do Shaggy?" Christina asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I bought us a house five minutes from here," Shaggy replied.

"No!"

"Yes!

So, after the goodbyes were said Christina Shaggy and Carter went to their new home to start their new life as a family.

THE END

...

* * *

 **Okay, that officially ends this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to leave a review. Now, I'm going to go figure out the next chapter of the Unspoken Truth. Oh, before I do that I would like to thank DRAGONDAVE45 for all of their help with this story.**


End file.
